Fairy Tail: Civil War
by NatsuDragneel0
Summary: East vs West. Family vs Family. Natsu vs Gray.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all you lovelies out there! My name is NatsuDragneel0 and I am here for a brand new Nalu story! Now Before we move on, I need to say that sadly, Gray will no longer be my assistant. For he will only be in the story now, do not worry, he will return for cameos, but for now, I have a new assistant, and his name is...**

 **Papyrus: _"IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND I AM HERE TO HELP YOU, HUMAN!"_**

 **Yeah, it is Papyrus ^-^**

 **Papyrus: _"Well then human, let us get onto the story, shall we?"_**

 **But of course! I'm liking this new assistant already...**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail: Civil War**

 **Chapter 1: East and West**

He slowly approached the overlook of Magnolia, only to find the same dull grey and red he had been seeing all over Fiore. "Huh, so even Magnolia fell." He said emotionless. He sighed and ran his hair through his spiky hair, thinking back to the day that bastard stole his girl, making him leave. He hated him for that, her too, for choosing him.

But he mostly hated himself.

Before he could go on, the snapping of a branch made his ear twitch right away, and he turned around, eyes glaring into the bushes. "Alright, who's there?" He asked, as two figures darted out and dashed towards him, one a white trail, the other black. Before either could land a strike, he was gone. "What the-" The first one said, before he was knocked down, followed by the second.

"D-damnit..." Said second said, as the figure stood over him. "Huh? N... Natsu?" He asked, and the man grinned.

"Yep, long time no see, Rogue."

The first one stood up. "Natsu-San? Is that you?" Sting asked. "Yep, how's it going?" He asked casually. Rogue sighed. "Horrible. But I guess you can tell."

"Yeah... what even happened?" Natsu asked, and Sting gulped.

"Death. Two million people have died in just two years." He said, and Natsu's eyes flashed. "Two... million..?" Rogue nodded. "Including..." He sighed. "Romeo, Minerva, Yukino, Macao, Wakaba, Charle, and... Wendy.." He trailed off.

Natsu stayed silent for a full minute, before he took a deep breath. "Who did it? Was it Zeref?" He asked, and the Twin Dragons shook their head.

"No.. it was Gray, the leader of the West Fairies."

* * *

 **Holy... this is short.. I'M SORRY BUT I'M WORKING ON NALU I GUESS AND IT'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE**

 **Papyrus: _"You sound mad! Do you need a hug?"_**

 **No, Papy.. I'm fine.**

 **Papyrus: _"Come onnnnnn... please?"_**

 **Nope. Anyways, That's all for this chapter. I'll see you in Nalu I guess and FairyTale!**

 **Papyrus: _"GOODBYE, HUMANS! I HOPE TO TALK TO YOU LATER!"_**

 ** _~NatsuDragneel0 & Papyrus_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Papyrus: " _Saaaaans! Where are you, Lazybones?!"_**

 **Papyrus, Sans isn't here.**

 **Papyrus: " _WHAT?! THEN WHO'S GOING TO GUARD SNOWDIN?!"_**

 **Undyne? Or Greater Dog?**

 **Papyrus: " _NO NO NO! ONLY SANS CAN DO THIS JOB!"_**

 **Hey, Sans is probably doing a skeleTON of work right now.**

 **Papyrus: _"...did... did you just... do that?"_**

 **Mhm.**

 **Papyrus: " _Hardy har har. Looks like we've got a REAL jokester here."_**

 **Hey, I've got a skeleTON of skelePUNS.**

 **Papyrus: " _AGH YOU'RE MAKING THIS WORSE!"_**

 **Sans: "chill out, bro. he's only making bad skeleton jokes."**

 **Papyrus: _"SANS! YOU'RE HERE!"_**

 **Sans: "yeah, by the way, i decided to quit the hotdog stand service, guess what i do now?"**

 **Papyrus: _"Hmm... selling hot cats?"_**

 **Playing the tromBONE?**

 **Sans: "..."**

 **Oh dear.**

 **Papyrus: _"Uhm, well, HUMANS! LET US GET ON WITH THE STORY, SHALL WE?"_**

 **Yeah. Will he be okay?**

 **Papyrus: " _Definitely!"_**

 **Alrighty. Onto the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: East vs West**

Natsu held back a gulp as he took in Rogue's last words. Gray was the one who did this. He killed Wendy, Macao, and Romeo. After a minute, he punched his fists together. "Sting. Rogue. Let's go kick that bastard's ass." Before the salmon haired teen could take a step, Sting stopped him. "Natsu-San! You can't stop him right now!" Natsu looked at him with determined slits for eyes. "Why can't I stop him?" Rogue sighed. "Because Gray is impossible for us to reach right now. He's all safe and secure in his castle at Winter." The Fire Dragon Slayer looked confused. "Winter? What's that? And what the hell is this West Fairies bullshit?"

Rogue sighed and began his explanation. "West Fairies, as they're called, are the half of Fairy Tail Gray leads. We're the East Fairies, the group Makarov leads." Natsu nodded. "So even Gramps is involved.. what about Erza?" Before they could continue, Sting cut them off.

"Look, Natsu-San, we don't have time for this! They'll be here any minute!"

"Who?" Natsu began, but he quickly threw his hood on ducked from the bolt of a magic gun shot his way. Sting and Rogue turned around to only gulp, knowing who was standing in their way. "Hey, Alestin..." Sting said with a sheepish smile. _"Do not play games with ME, Dragon Slayers."_ The man known as Alestin said grimly, causing the Twin Dragons to back up. "C'mon, Natsu! We have to go NOW!" Rogue demanded, while the Fire Dragon Slayer grinned.

"So, you're one of Gray's men? Pleasure to meet ya." He said and ripped off his jacket, grinning like a maniac at the small group of men gasping at who it was. "M-my Lord! It's Dragneel!" One exclaimed, while Alestin silenced him quickly. _"So, you're the Infamous Natsu Lord Gray talks about?"_ He asked. Natsu smirked. "Yep. And you are some suck-up to him? Get a life, loser." He taunted.

Alestin ripped off his robes and growled at Natsu, the horns among his head turning red from anger. _"Do not try me, boy. I'd like to see you take me on."_ Natsu gladly accepted the offer and cracked his knuckles. "Alright, come at me!" He roared. Alestin quickly dispersed into a cloud of grey-ish matter, then proceeding to rush into the Dragon Slayer. Natsu, however, had a different idea.

With a bright flash, Natsu disappeared, causing the smoke like matter to turn back into Alestin, who was fed up with that. _"Hm? Did Dragneel flee?"_ He asked, before letting out a huge bellow of laughter. Sting and Rogue gritted their teeth. "No... Natsu-San couldn't have run away!" The White Dragon Slayer roared, before charging at Alestin. **"Hakuryū no Tsume!"** Sting's right hand began to glow white, as he attempted to get near Alestin. "This is for saying Natsu-San is weak-"

Before he could finish however, Alestin had already punched Sting thirty feet away. "Sting!" Rogue shouted, before being punched away as well, leaving Alestin cackling with laughter. _"Seems the amazing Twin Dragons couldn't even land a SINGLE blow on me! What a joke!"_ However, he was cut off to a burning sensation behind him.

 _"Oi. Don't mock my nakama like that."_ Natsu said intimidatingly, sending a chill down Alestin's spine. Natsu was currently wearing a blackish-red jacket, his hands in his pockets comfortingly. _'What..? I thought he ran away...'_ Alestin thought, and with that, Natsu smirked. _"I don't run away, dumbass."_ He got into a true fighting stance. _**"Now you're gonna pay."**_ Natsu quickly sucked in air.

 **"Shiranuigata Guren Hōōken!"** Natsu roared, right before he rushed into Alestin's chest, sending him flying. With that, Alestin's soldiers, staggered off into different directions. "Yeah, you _BETTER_ run." He said, sighing.

Sting and Rogue quickly recovered after that, one's eyes sparkling of amazement, the other one stunned. "Natsu-San! How did you beat Alestin of all people?!" Sting said shocked. Rogue nodded in agreement, while Natsu grinned. "I dunno, I just decided to punch him real hard I guess."

The Shadow Dragon Slayer smiled, before looking serious. "Natsu, we need to go to the East Fairies' base, now that you're here. I'm sure we can get to Gray." He said determined. Natsu grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Welp, looks like I'm gonna kick the Ice Bastard's Ass." With that, the Trio walked off towards the East Fairies' capital, while the ruins of Magnolia's original guild smoldered on.

* * *

 **~Winter, Hours after Natsu's departure towards Summer~**

Gray sat alone on his throne, smirking at the map of Fiore, at least two-thirds of it in blue, the rest in red and green. Suddenly, the doors to his room opened, as Gray looked at the man with a scowl. "Ugh, what do you want Alestin?" He moaned. Alestin slumped towards Gray, covered in bruises and scrapes, causing the Ice Devil Slayer to raise an eyebrow. "The hell? You never get beaten by Sting and Rogue..." He trailed off.

Alestin groaned. _"Your Highness, Natsu Dragneel is back."_ He said simply. That enough sent Gray into shock, anger, more shock, and even more anger. Within seconds, the room was covered in ice, things broken apart, and Gray panting from all the damage. "Alestin." The ruler of the West said. _"Y-yes, Master?"_ He responded.

Gray then turned to him. "Get Scarlet. We're going on the offensive at Magnolia."

 **Please Like, Favorite, and Review! ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! NatsuDragneel0 back with a new chapter of Civil War! I'm going to get straight into it today, because NaLu I Guess is my goofy story, so onTO tHE stORY!**

* * *

 **~Chapter 3: The Hero Returns~**

After many hours of walking, Natsu and the Twin Dragons finally reached the capital of the East Fairies, Summer. "Natsu-San, welcome to Summer!" Sting said proudly, as the Salmon Haired teen looked confused. "This place is... different." He mumbled, and Rogue nodded. "Yeah, it really isn't much, but we needed somewhere to have a base." Sting nodded. "Yeah, we may be losing against the West, but at least we're together!" Natsu grinned. "Guess that's a good sign. Where's the base?" Rogue gestured to the main base, a large and nicely built castle, and with that, the trio headed over to it.

As what he did before with Fairy Tail, Natsu kicked down the door. The group of people that were in the bar area quickly got to their feet and positioned their guns into the cloud of smoke.. "Who's there?!" Mirajane, once bar tender of Fairy Tail shouted. But before anyone could fire a shot, Natsu emerged. **"I'M HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMEEEEEEE!"** He roared with a huge grin.

The entire guild gasped, before a certain blue cat emerged from the group. "NATSU!" Happy squeaked, before flying into the salamander's chest. "Happy! It's been too long!" He yelled as the two reunited after a year of being split up. The entire guild rushed forward, hugging Natsu, laughing, crying, any emotion you can think of! As Mirajane sat in the back, shaking from his return.

 _'He... Natsu's back...'_ She thought, before running upstairs to tell Makarov. Within minutes, the once Master of all of his children emerged to the balcony. "Hm..." He mumbled.

"What is it, Master?" She asked, as Makarov smiled.

"The Hero Returned, Mira. We have a fighting chance now, you know."

Mira smiled, and made her way downstairs to grab Natsu and Happy (Who refused to let go). The three then made their way upstairs, as Natsu grinned when he saw Makarov. "Gramps! I missed you!" He said, before Makarov brought him into a bone crushing hug. "You idiot... ah well, Welcome to the East Fairies, Natsu!" He said with teary eyes.

Mira pulled out her stamp for the guild mark. "Where would you like your guild mark, Natsu? Right shoulder?" She asked. Natsu grinned. "My right shoulder of course!" The once familiar guild mark was replaced by a red fairy with a split mark in it, showing how the fairy was damaged. Natsu smiled, before looking at Makarov. "Yo, Gramps, what do we do now?" Makarov gestured for him to follow him into his office, and the teenager followed.

The office was quite the large room, books everywhere, desk and chair in the back, and a map of Fiore in the center, with a couple of men standing by it.

"It's been awhile, Natsu." Laxus stated, while smiling, Gajeel grinned. "Geehee, welcome back, Salamander." Natsu grinned and thanked the two.

"Alright, listen up!" Makarov stated, as Gajeel, Laxus, Mira, and Natsu looked at him. "From what our spy told me, it seems the West Fairies are approaching Magnolia in order to steal Master Mavis' body. We can NOT let them succeed, no matter what. We will soon counter at Magnolia, and with Natsu, I'm sure we can push them back AND gain ground!"

The three other wizards nodded in agreement, before looking at Natsu. "Natsu, you are our key card to this, you know. We need you for this victory." Mira stated, and Natsu grinned, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright. I'm ready to kick Gray's ass." Makarov nodded. "You are dismissed, please wait for us outside while we get our army ready." Natsu grinned and ran out, Happy waiting for him.

Makarov rubbed his temple and sighed. "We must NOT tell Natsu about Erza, alright?" The three nodded. "If Scarlet does end up attacking Natsu, I'll fight her, no matter how much stronger Gray's made her." Laxus stated.

"Alright, then let's get the army ready." Makarov turned on the speaker by his desk.

 **"Attention, East Fairy Army, please make your way to Magnolia now, further information will be made by Laxus when you arrive. Thank you, may we end this conflict soon!"**

Within moments, thousands upon thousands of soldiers marched towards Magnolia, amazing Natsu by the sheer number of them. He smiled a bit, before looking at Happy. "Hey.. Happy." The Exceed looked at him. "Yes, Natsu?"

"Have you seen Lucy? I'd like to apologize to her, you know.." He trailed off. Happy shook his head. "No one's seen Lucy since the split of Fairy Tail. Believe me.. I've asked.." He mumbled, and Natsu's smile faded, and his eyes drooped. "Oh. Ah well, let's make our way to Magnolia." With that, the duo made their way to walk beside the soldiers.

"Hey, Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah Happy?

"Where have you been...?" The Exceed asked. Natsu grinned.

"I'll tell you later, buddy."

* * *

 **~Forest outside of Magnolia~**

A cloaked figure walked alongside the river Natsu and Happy used to fish at, sighing at the thought. They soon approached the small shack they called home, not before a small white figure approached the person, happy to see them again. They petted the animal, shushing it's excitement. "It's alright, Plue.. We'll go back one day.." They mumbled, before taking off their hood, revealing it to be the one and only Lucy Heartfilia.

"I just need to prepare myself, you know?" She said, picking up Plue. "Once Natsu returns and I can apologize, I'll go back." Lucy mumbled, before opening the door to her house and shutting the door, the click of the lock echoing throughout the woods.

 **Thank you for reading! Please like, follow and review if you enjoyed!**


End file.
